Lu Bu/History
|alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |tab1 = Introduction |tab2 = Gallery |tab3 = Personality |tab4 = Skills, Abilities & Items |tab5 = History |tab6 = Relationships |tab7 = Misc. }} Background Due to having the strongest Hero-Type Personal Attribute, the eight grader Lu Bu became the youngest person to ever be scouted by Giga. When his personal attribute was revealed, Giga paid him quite a bit of money.Episode 74 Season 1 Siege Round Prelude Arc After he was revealed as the player with the highest strength stat in the Combat Tournament, Lu Bu was mocked by Hardcore Leveling Warrior for being a beginner which led to a brief confrontation between the two. Lu Bu punched Hardcore Leveling Warrior and sent him flying. Lu Bu then equipped his scythe to fight Hardcore Leveling Warrior, Bubble feared being expelled from the tournament and proceeded to put both Lu Bu and Hardcore Leveling Warrior to sleep. He was then given a piggy back ride by Bubble as they ran away from being caught by the authorities. Siege Round Arc After the his team and Hardcore Leveling Warrior's teams were introduced by Choco, Hardcore Leveling Warrior provoked Lu Bu into fighting 1 on 1 in the centre of the Siege Round Field.Episode 78 Lu Bu increased his strength stat by 1.5x to 1350 and is able to overpower Hardcore Leveling Warrior. He moved faster than Hardcore Leveling Warrior's casting speed and destroyed all the barriers he set up. As Lu Bu is about to attack him with his sickle, Hardcore Leveling Warrior slows the movement speed of his arm before threatening to use Lord of Ignes which scared the usually overconfident Lu Bu. Hardcore Leveling Warrior then Forced him to use his return skill to return to his base.Lu Bu was enraged at Hardcore Leveling Warrior for frightening him and vows to crush him.Episode 79 As Hardcore Leveling Warrior's team focused on getting team buffs, Lu Bu under the direction of Bubble, was solely focused on getting himself stronger. he easily defeated a horde of orcs by himself and reached level 7 which increased his stats even further.Episode 80 Within a short amount of time, Lu Bu reached the max level (level 10) during the Siege Round and was ready to finish off Hardcore Leveling Warrior with his full power.Episode 82 Alongside his team, Lu Bu attempts to breach Team Hardcore Leveling Warrior's Castle's defense. He destroys multiple magic tower defenses whilst shouting for Hardcore Leveling Warrior to come out and face him. He then rides Managerpark38 in his horse form before they breach Hardcore Leveling Warrior's Castle wall. Whilst trying to find Hardcore Leveling Warrior, Lu Bu falls into an undead orc trap made by Dark, but quickly escapes after Heroizing .Episode 83 The Heroized Lu Bu indiscriminately destroys the surrounding building sin order to draw Hardcore Leveling Warrior out to face him. Sora attempted to engage him but was rebuffed by a him. Dark attempted to use Rewind on him but was stopped by Bubble. Hardcore Leveling Warrior finally responded to Lu Bu's provocations to prevent 'the building' from being destroyed. Hardcore Leveling Warrior strength, defense and speed are significantly increased after he successfully flips 3 Lucky Coins. He is able to match the Heroized lu Bu but is eventually pushed back as his buffs wear off. Lu bu then changes his scythe to a spear and is about to attack Hardcore Leveling Warrior, but he is blasted by an attack that gives him a massive physical damage by Hohoinas equipped with Hero items.Episode 84 The surprised Lu Bu questions Bubbles tactics and is shocked by the damage done by the Hohoinas. Managerpark38 is soon killed and Lu Bu's Heroize skill is disabled. Lu Bu urges Bubble to release the restraint on him and he enters Dark Warrior Helmet Mode. In this mode, he quickly defeats the Hohoians equipped with hero items.Episode 85 In Dark Warrior's Helmet Mode, Lu Bu has lost his reasoning and his anger is amplified. He sadistically kills the Hohoinas. Bubble tells him to destroy the enemy base but he threatens her, telling her to shut up and watch. As he is about to the last Hohoian, Sora blocks his attack but is quickly pushed back. She then flees which enrages Lu Bu. Lu Bu then continues his rampage aginst the Hohoians, killing them all sadistically. Bubble tries telling him to destroy the enemey base but Lu Bu Sora tries to help them but is overpowered. She tries to flee witht the Hohoian but slips and Lu Bu misses his attack. The Hohoian uses Dragon Breath on him which burns off his arm. Hardcore Leveling Warrior uses the opening created by Sora and the Hohoian to deliver a Lacerate (切) to Lu Bu, which kills him. His teams base is then destroyed and his team then goes on to lose the match.Episode 86 Dark's Birthday Arc Lu Bu was present riding a mechanical horse during Giga's battle with Yopi Land and returned back to the Giga Empire when The God of Time and Space used Divine Mass Teleport to end the war.Episode 105Episode 109 Timeskip Dark Ranking Lu Bu and Dark are duelling when Lu Bu shoots his skillshot in the direction of some players which dark blocked with his Demonic Barrier. Lu Bu scolds him for saving others while he is up against him and engages Dark in a duel whilst the group decide to go somewhere else.AE 3 Season 2 Reunion Lu Bu logs into Lucid Adventure to complete his group assignment. Lu Bu and Wolf wait for Dark and Chota at Dark Land's entrance. Dark is late and is called out for it by Lu Bu who doesn't believe his excuse. Chota arrives and and the group begins their assignment. Lu Bu defeats one of the Nightmarised monsters whilst Dark grabs its Nightmare Core. He convinces Dark to hand over the Nightmare Core to Chota, who himself does not engage in combat. Lu Bu then saves Chota from an Gurland's attack.Season 2 Episode 1 Lu Bu cracks his neck and prepares to take on Gurland but Dark stopped him and said he would deal with him. As Dark is facing Gurland and his Nightmare Soldiers, Lu Bu says "he might be a pain in the ass, but he's sure got talent". Lu Bu watches as Gurland is defeated by Dark. he shocked that Gurland is still alive when he a stabs Chota and nightmarizes him.Season 2 Episode 2 Lu Bu watches on as Dark tries to capture Gurland and is frustrated by Dark. Lu Bu equips his pole arm and wants to get involved, but Dark pleads with him, saying Gurland is his only clue to Hardcore Leveling Warrior. Gurland nightmarises the wild life around Dark Land and commands them to destoy the Castle. They are killed by the returning Sora.Season 2 Episode 3 Lu Bu watches as Sora faces Gurland. Both him and Dark are pushed back from the force of Sora's Spoon Killer. Sora eventually splits Gurland in half.Season 2 Episode 4 Sleepwalking Chota is separated from Gurland and isolated from the him. Lu Bu is shocked by Sora's strength. The group return to Dark Land with the captured Gurland. Heart HEater briefs the group on Nightmare's activites and they are informed of the fall of Lakiren Castle. Dark has a meeting with Scott Yang.Season 2 Episode 5 Lucid Adventure References Category:Character Subpages